Forum:The Classics
Hello everyone! I am new here to this wikia, but rest assured that i am a die-hard Nintendo fan. I simply wanted to disscus the classics with you. I was thinking, and i want to go back to that time when Super Mario Land just hit the shelves, or when the 64 first debuted. That was a much more exciting time, with new adventures around every corner. One of the biggest things back then was the transition from two dimensions of gaming, to three. The first three dimensional game that i ever played was Super Mario 64. It was like a dream. Never before had something this good come from a gaming company. From then on in, i was hooked. After playing through Super Mario 64, i went on to Starfox 64. Another thrilling ride. Many more great Nintendo games came during that time: Yoshi's Story, Kirby and the Crystal Shards, Turok(although the sequels would lead to Acclaim's downfall), and many others. However, these days, great things like that dont show up like they used to. Practically every game since 2001 has been a remake or copy of an older idea. Thats when i started to go back to the retro days. First, i replayed my 64 favorites. Then, i bought a Sega Genesis(forgive my blasphemy)and played classics such as Sonic and X-men. Then, i returned to my roots and bought an NES(not being able to find a resonably priced Super Nintendo). But, what brought me out of my funk was Super Mario Sunshine. It has all of the old qualities of Super Mario 64 but it adds new features such as the FLUDD. However, when it was completed, i had nothing left to feast upon. I returned again to retro gaming, occaisionally waking up for some Super Smash Bros. Melee battles. Seeing that i could play all of my favorite games on one system, i lunged for the Wii and purchased many old titles on the Virtual Console. Then, i lapsed back into retro. That was until, a full 6 years later, that i chanced upon Super Mario Galaxy. I tred towards it warily, uncertaint of its capabilities. But, it turns out that it is great, perhaps better than Sunshine on its closeness to Super Mario 64. And i love the new features, ans i am happy that the return of Mario's various suits. If you would like to discuss this with me, please do so. :While I agree that classic titles are a joy to play, I particulary like playing newer games. There's still originality in games released these days, and if you wish to find some, then I suggest you try Pikmin 2, Chibi-Robo, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, and Metroid Prime. While I do agree that things aren't the same as they once were, I have a feeling that with the Wii things will turn around, and we'll once again be able to go through more uniqe experiences. Nevertheless, there is something about the old Nintendo that just doesn't seem to be there today. Maybe it was the immense challenge or the enjoyment that you got when finding a secret level in games like Super Mario World, but whatever it is, I'm glad that I've kept my old consoles! ::I've played and enjoyed most of Nintendo's classics, primarily of the N64, but never Kirby and the Crystal Shards. I really hope they put that on the virtual console soo I can play it along with other titles I missed their first run through. Virtual Console is one of Nintendo's smartest moves with the Wii, but my only peeve is the price. For one its forcing Brawl to play only demos of classic titles unlike games such as Animal Crossing that was packed with whole NES games. Oh well. Let's hope Nintendo will continue to make games that we'll see as classics in 20 years time. Bonko24 00:20, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Virtual Console Wishlist What is your wishlist for the VC? 03:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Star Fox- I've grown to like to Star Fox series ever since I bought Assault. I now have Command and have downloaded Star Fox 64. *DuckTales- I'd love to be able to download all the Disney Afternoon games *Rescue Rangers- I played this so often, but why didn't I buy it? *Tale Spin- another of the Disney Afternoon games *Gargoyles- another of the Disney Afternoon games *Any SNES/Genesis superhero game *Bonkers- either on the Genesis or SNES *Tecmo Super Hockey- I have baseball, football, and basketball *Goof Troop- another Disney Afternoon game *Virtua Fighter 2- the Saturn version *Mario Paint- would work perfectly with the remote. :My wishlist? All I care about is that they finally release EarthBound for the Virtual Console! - BattleFranky202 03:04, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::I know very little about Earthbound. I'm becoming curious about Fire Emblem and Metroid, though. 03:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :They're all good games. Metroid is a shooter, you just go around shooting stuff and getting power-ups for Samus's power suit. Fire Emblem is like chess, only with more strategy and in-depth stories. - BattleFranky202 05:14, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::I was more curious as to Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn ::They're pretty simil to the overall formula to Fire Emblem, so don't worry too much about it. Plus there are tutorials to explain the game in those two games. - BattleFranky202 01:32, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've never played Fire Emblem before, but it sounds interesting. WolfLink 23:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Virtual Console The VC has been rather disappointing lately. Here it is Christmas week, and all they can provide is Phantasy Star IV? They haven't added more than one game a week since October 20. WolfLink 23:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC)